Winter Dance
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: The children of Wammy's House get ready for a winter formal. Just as random as it sounds. Light MxM fluff at the end.


A/N: I...I don't know. I don't know why I wrote this. I just...I just _**do not know**_**. *facepalm* I really need a life...seriously XD  


* * *

**

"Attention, children," the old man said one evening in the dining hall. The children of Wammy's House gave him (for the most part) their undivided attention. "Watari has suggested something to me that he insists will help you further develop your detective skills as well as your social skills. In the detective world, you will obviously have to do undercover work. This is to make sure you will know what to do should such a situation arise. He and L have also decided that this would be a break from your constant working and the stress that comes with it..."

"What is it, Roger?!" a particularly curious child inquired.

"A dance," he said. "A winter formal, actually."

The majority of the girls squealed and instantly began discussing with each other who they wanted to go with and what they wanted their dresses to look like. A lot of the boys seemed to be at least slightly interested, even though not many of them wanted to show it. Some showed obvious indifference to the whole affair, and the remainder of the boys outwardly expressed their disdain for the idea.

Particularly a blond-haired thirteen-year-old named Mello and his redheaded best friend, who went by the name Matt.

"A dance? Is the old man serious?" Mello scoffed. "How is that supposed to help us succeed L? More importantly, how is that supposed to help me beat Near in succeeding L?"

"It probably isn't," Matt said. "He obviously doesn't like us kids; maybe this is just some wacky scheme of his to embarrass us or something..."

"It's stupid," Mello said simply.

"Yeah, totally stupid," Matt agreed.

"A waste of time," the blonde said. "Whenever this is, I'll just stay in our room and study. Maybe that brat Near will go, and I can be ahead of him for once!"

"Yeah," Matt replied. "That's a much better idea. Better use of your time, right?"

"Seriously..."

{two weeks later}

The Wammy's winter dance was four days away. The hallways were filled with the giggling of girls, passing their crushes in the hallways as they attempted to ask them out at the last minute. Some had come up with really creative ways, but most of them chickened out and had their friends ask boys for them. On this particular afternoon, a slender, pigtailed girl who went by Linda approached a boy in the hallway.

"Um, Near?" she asked. "I, uh...I was wondering...would you go to the dance with me?"

"I don't dance," was Near's reply.

"Oh, that's okay!" she said. "I don't dance either...that well, anyway...I just wanted to go with you."

Near didn't respond at first, but then he asked, "Isn't there anyone else you'd rather go with?"

"Well," she said, "I asked Matt...but, well...he said wasn't sure if he was going."

"Matt?" Near asked. "I thought he wasn't going...huh, maybe he changed his mind..."

(meanwhile)

Matt was alone in his and Mello's shared bedroom. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous to be around the blonde, but for some reason he was. It was almost like, well, like he had feelings for Mello. As in, romantic feelings. But Matt wasn't gay. At least, not that he knew of...Seriously, if either of the two happened to be gay, Mello would have been the more likely one, Matt thought. He ate more chocolate than any girl he knew, plus there was his appearance, and there had been times where he seemed to struggle with his body image ("Ugh, my butt is _huge!_" on some days, "I wish I wasn't so scrawny..." on others). He also acted like a girl on her period, except it lasted all month long, every month. Mello was the more feminine one, definitely. Matt had nothing to worry about.

So why did he get butterflies in his stomach every time he saw Mello smile? Why did he blush every time they made eye contact? And why did he have a sudden urge to ask Mello to the winter dance?

"'Mello, I'..." he said, talking to himself, "'I...know you don't want to, but I was still wondering if you'd'--ah, dammit, no...'Mello, I think we should go, just as a joke. It'd be funny, right? Especially if they thought we were there as a couple...hilarioius, right?' No...that's stupid...why am I even thinking about this?!"

The frustrated and confused teen flopped face-down on his bed, burying his freckled, blush-stained face in his pillow. Was he seriously going to risk losing his best friend because of a stupid dance? Because he may have had a little bit of a crush (a manly crush, mind you. Again, Matt was totally straight...) on him?

After several more minutes of thinking to himself, Matt's best friend came into the room, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Matt! He's going," he said. "Near's going to the dance. That means I can get ahead of him in studying, and--"

"Well, um...Mello..." Matt said hesitantly. "Actually, I...you know what, never mind. It's nothing..."

Mello raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What, Matt?"

"I said it's nothing, okay?" Matt insisted.

The blonde sat next to Matt on his bed, then put his arm around him. "Matty, you are a terrible liar. Tell me what you were going to say."

Matt shook his head and turned away from Mello. "I can't. You won't wanna be my friend anymore..."

"Matt, what in the name of all that is chocolate would make me want to stop being your friend?" Mello asked.

"Oh, I dunno..." Matt answered sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that I have a gay crush on you and want to go to the dance with you. That scare you away?"

There was silence for a few seconds, and the red of Matt's cheeks began to clash with his hair. Finally Mello said something.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna scare me away, Matt..."

He stared incredulously at Mello. "You mean...you don't care that I...you know, like you? In that way?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I care! In fact...I've been waiting for you to say that," Mello said. "Because I feel the same, and I was afraid of what you'd think of me...and that's why I acted like I didn't wanna go to that dance. I figured you would think it was stupid..."

"I didn't ask about it because you said it was," Matt said. "But...now that we've got this out of the way...will you...go to the dance? With me?"

Mello chuckled. Then he leaned over and kissed Matt on the cheek. "That answer your question?" he asked. The redhead blushed and nodded.

And so, finally the anticipated evening came. Matt and Mello were off to the side of the dance floor while their peers actually danced.

"You know," Mello said. "You look so damn cute dressed up that I don't think it matters that you suck at dancing..."

"Yeah, you're one to talk," Matt said. "You're a terrible dancer too!"

Not that he cared. Because what Mello lacked as a dancer, he made up for as a kisser.

"By the way, Matt..." Mello said, turning his body around so that he had to look over his shoulder to see him, "does my ass look big in these pants?"

Matt laughed, then said, "No, Mels, you look fine..."

Mello blushed when Matt took him by the hand and unexpectedly leaned over to kiss him.

* * *

**Well, that was the single most random fanfiction I've written. Ever. XD**


End file.
